


A Better Day

by Iamsherlocked07



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, cheesy and melodramatic, does this suck? it honestly might suck, i love these idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27997530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamsherlocked07/pseuds/Iamsherlocked07
Summary: Missing scene from Mrs. Landingham’s funeral at the end of season 2.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	A Better Day

**Author's Note:**

> This idea popped into my head after watching Two Cathedrals. I hope it makes y’all smile. Thank you for reading.

Josh watched as Toby slid his way out of the pew and walked discreetly down the side aisle just as the people in the packed cathedral took their seats. Not having much understanding of a Christian service, Josh really could only categorize parts of the ritual by whether they were sitting or standing, speaking or silent. 

This was one of the seated and silent parts so of course, Josh was fidgety, bumping against Sam next to him. He waited all of five minutes before standing up and following Toby’s path toward the entrance of the church. 

Josh peered through the glass windows on the door, spotting Toby instantly. 

His shoulders were shaking as he braced himself on a stone pillar, his head bowed. Josh pushed the door open, walking into the open air. 

“Toby?” he asked hesitantly. 

He wiped quickly at his face before turning around. 

“Yeah,” his voice was hoarse. 

“What are you doing?” 

Toby’s fists opened and closed at his sides.   
“I uh, I just needed some air.”

Josh looked at him in that childlike way of his, head tilted slightly. 

“Toby?”

Toby let out a long breath, stepping closer to him. 

“I was just thinking that it’s almost been a year since Rosslyn,” he swallowed thickly, “I was just thinking how close we got...how we could have...” Toby looked past Josh, eyes narrowing in focus as his grasped for words. 

“It wasn’t your body I had to help carry through this cathedral. It wasn’t you or Sam, or Leo, or CJ, or the president. I’m not sure I’d have been able to do that.”

Tears filled Toby’s lower lids, threatening to spill over. 

“Oh,” Josh replied dumbly, his chest suddenly tight. “God I didn’t even think...I can’t imagine...I think I had it easy that day.” 

Toby’s head snapped up, looking at Josh with brows knit together. 

“I would have been a wreck if I found any of you,” Josh explained, pushing Toby’s tears over the edge and down his face. “Thank you, Toby.” 

It was the first time Josh said those words, the first time they’d spoken openly about the shooting. Neither of them were quite good at expressing their emotions, Sam and CJ were far more skilled in that department, offering a nice balance amongst the four of them. 

Josh took an awkward step forward, arms open slightly. To his surprise Toby pecked his cheek quickly before pulling him into a fierce embrace. 

They parted after a moment, both shuffling awkwardly. 

“Don’t tell me you’re getting soft in your old age,” Josh teased, a sly smile on his face

Toby rolled his eyes exasperatedly, “Shut up. I’m not that much older than you.”

“Your hairline tells a different story,” Josh quipped. 

Before Toby had time to respond, the doors of the cathedral swung open and CJ stumbled out. 

“Not you too,” Josh started to tease before noticing the stricken look on her face. 

Her cheeks were blotchy and stained with tears and her breaths came in shallow gasps. 

“Hey,” Toby said softly, moving toward her, a worried look on his face. 

CJ looked to Josh, then Toby before speaking quickly, “It’s so crowded in there and I’m terrible at funerals since my mom and it’s almost been a year since Rosslyn and now this and...Josh.” 

Gently, Toby took CJ’s hand, pulling her against his chest. His arms wrapped around her slim form, rubbing soothing circles on her back. 

“I know,” he whispered. “It’s alright, Claudia Jean.” 

Josh rested his hand on her arm, squeezing affectionately. 

“I’m here now, CJ,” he assured her. 

She pulled back from Toby’s grip for a moment, eyes scanning Josh quickly. 

“You’re okay,” she asked in a low voice. 

“Yeah,” Josh gave a small smile, “I’m fine actually. I haven’t even thought of it today.”

CJ smiled through her tears, cupping his cheek in her palm. 

Josh felt a pang of grief for his sister who never got to see him grow up, who couldn’t see the progress he made. 

As if reading his mind CJ whispered, “That’s good, Josh. I’m proud of you.”

He nodded awkwardly, trying to keep his emotions at bay. “Yeah, I uh, I think that’s a good sign I guess.” 

Toby wrapped his arms around CJ’s waist and she leaned against him, her back pressed to his chest. 

The church doors swung open for the third time in the last ten minutes and out came Sam, looking puzzled. 

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“You okay, Sam?” Toby asked protectively. 

“Uh yeah I’m fine. You were all out here so I thought maybe we were having a meeting or something,” he answered. 

CJ threw her head back, laughing in that contagious way of hers. Pretty soon the four of them were nearly breathless, laughing on the stone steps. 

After a few moments they quieted, growing serious again. 

“We really should get back in there,” Josh offered. 

“Yeah,” Toby replied, leading them back into the church.


End file.
